This invention relates generally to detection of different conditions in the vagina, examples being pH of vaginal moisture, and the presence of pathogenic bacterial in such moisture.
There is need for apparatus and method to quickly and easily detect or determine such multiple conditions, as during an examination. In this regard, there is also need to employ such pH detection in estrogen replacement therapy, or changes in dosage of estrogen or estradiol.